


Pride (Demon Hunter AU)

by Ladiesofthrones



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladiesofthrones/pseuds/Ladiesofthrones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Tarisrfalas' demon hunter au (please go read it if you haven't already <3). Originally posted on Mindcrack salad months ago, but I wanted to post it here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride (Demon Hunter AU)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TariSirfalas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TariSirfalas/gifts).



Nebris was nothing if not proud. The chains around his wrists were cold and unforgiving, and an unwelcome reminder that someone had bested him. Head spinning, he looked around and found only darkness. Demons (especially incubuses such as himself) were no strangers to blackness; most of their lives were spent in shadows. However, this gloom was different to the familiar blackness of an empty street at the witching hour or the murkiest corner of his beloved strip club. His senses were in overdrive, skin prickling. He didn’t know where he was and he was trapped, arms and feet bound and chained to the wall. 

Nebris was not easily scared. He prided himself for being powerful and undefeatable, yet somehow somebody had captured him. The cruel iron on his skin made it impossible to fade away as he usually would, and he was precariously low on energy anyway. Damn Vechs and his distractions. Nebris hadn’t feeded properly in weeks. 

The echoing sound of footsteps on stairs rang through the freezing room. If Nebris had to guess, he was underground somewhere. His cell was small and bare. Three of the walls were thick black stone and the other was constructed of metal bars and a padlock. That was most likely the door, unless someone had transported him using some kind of uncommon rune. Anything was possible at this point. In his opinion, his captor was being overly cautious. The chains didn’t allow him to move more than a few inches, let alone reach the door or the steps. 

When a man emerged at the bottom of the stairs, it all suddenly made sense. Only one person was skilled enough to capture him, and only one person was meticulous enough to ensure there was no chance of escape. The worst had happened. He had been captured by his greatest rival: Etho. 

He should have known. The glowing red mark on one of his cuffs could only be his work. Nebris and Etho clashed regularly, battling as fiercely as wolves. He was the sole hunter who ever challenged and Etho, and certainly the only one who could beat him battle. 

Vividly, he recalled the first time Etho had pinned him against a wall, blade at his throat. He had been stunned that a human had been quick enough to catch him and strong enough to trap him. Heterochromatic eyes met his violet ones, and he had shivered involuntarily at their intensity. However, he wasn’t captivated for long. Nebris spat in his face defiantly and slipped away, fuming from defeat. Looking back on it now, perhaps that was a mistake. Incubus saliva was addictive, and from that point on the pair kept clashing, obsessed. Nebris had to win. His pride was at stake. He was the best and he would prove it. 

Except he hadn’t. And now he was paying the price.   
“What the fuck is this, Etho? You’re sex dungeon? I thought that was more my thing.” he drawled, feigning disinterest so that Etho would not know how concerned he was.   
He would never give Etho the satisfaction of seeing him scared.   
“You’ve been causing too much trouble.” Etho replied simply. 

He didn’t like the sound of that. He liked the dangerous glint in Etho’s eyes even less. Realising he was yet to respond snarkily, Nebris scrambled for a response.  
“I admit I’ve been a very naughty boy… but that’s in my nature. If I’m such a bother, how am I still alive?” he demanded.   
It was hard to tell with Etho’s damned mask on, but the ninja might have been scowling. Nebris was pleased he managed to annoy him - even if aggravating the man he was at the mercy of wasn’t the smartest idea.

His expression smoothed again. He was an expert at that, just as he was an expert at everything: redstone, hunting, running, runes, and fighting. It drove Nebris crazy. He was the best. Not Etho.   
“If you were killed, then who would I have to play with? You’re futile efforts to beat me are endlessly amusing. I love tearing down your arrogance and pride, and preventing you from messing with my friends as well. Incubuses are a pain.” he explained smoothly. 

Nebris wasn’t convinced. He knew Etho savoured their exchanges more than he would admit. People were always slightly aroused in the presence of Nebris’ kind, but either Etho constantly carried a knife in his front pocket every time his foe was pushed against a wall or he was VERY pleased to see him.   
“So you’re plan is to keep me down here. For how long, exactly?” he asked.

“Until you learn not to get in my way,” he said ominously. “I’m on patrol tonight, so I’ll leave you to think about things while you wait for my return.”  
Nebris had to bite his tongue to stop himself from asking Etho not leave. With one last hungry glance, the ninja went back up the steps and slammed the door. 

When he was gone, Nebris groaned and leaned his head against the hard stone wall. He was screwed. He was Etho’s prisoner, and the ninja wouldn’t let him go unless Nebris backed down. Which would never happen. He still felt woozy. He needed a feed badly… Idly, he wondered if Etho had used runes to sap his strength. And people called him a cheater. 

The hunger was terrible by the time Etho returned. Nebris was slumped in his cell, but tried his hardest to appear intimidating. It didn’t work. He may have imagined it, but he could have sworn he saw concern flicker across his eyes for a brief second. Interesting.  
“Do incubuses need to eat?” he inquired hesitantly, suddenly doubting himself.   
Nebris laughed. How could someone spend so much time hunting demons, and still know so little about them?

His eyes grew so dark they were almost black and his fangs slid out.   
“We need to feed.” he snarled.  
He expected him to flinch, but of course he didn’t. Etho had undoubtedly seen much more terrifying sites during his time as a hunter.   
“Oh.” was all he said. 

To Nebris’ surprise, Etho stepped forward and opened the door. He strained against his chains but they did not budge. He growled in frustration but Etho merely smirked. His fangs receded.   
“Always resisting the inevitable” he remarked.  
Nebris opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off by Etho capturing his lips in a kiss. Stunned, it took him a second to respond. Etho was a good kisser. He wasn’t soft and gentle and treated him roughly. This was familiar ground. Nebris knew the impact he had on people. Even so, the way Etho was dominating the kiss annoyed him. He was the not submissive type, everybody knew that. People called him “sir” for a reason. 

All too soon, Etho pulled away. Determined to prove his dominance, Nebris surged up to force Etho back into the kiss. He kissed deeply, tongue hot and demanding, knowing his saliva must be intoxicating the ninja, compelling him to succumb to his will…

Nebris was stunned when Etho pulled away. He had never met someone who could resist an incubus in that manner.  
“You are not in control here, Nebris. The sooner you learn that, the better.” he tutted.   
He wanted to snarl once more. The air became charged, like the calm before the battle. The nervous tension reminded him of the energy at one of his shows - frantic, wanting, and desperate. 

Etho felt it too. The tent in his pants was obvious, and Nebris was painfully hard as well. The kissing and the arguing had gotten him all worked up.  
“What are you doing?” he asked as Etho reached for the zip, even though he understood the situation perfectly.  
“You said you needed to feed right?” he said.   
As he lowered his pants, Nebris licked his lips at the sight of his bulging erection. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about this - it was all he ever thought about. It took him a moment to realise he shouldn’t want this. In his fantasies, the situation had been the other way around. Etho was the one on his knees. 

“I’m not-” he protested.   
“Don’t lie. I know you want this.” he interrupted, stepping forward.   
Etho was fully hard already from Nebris’ presence.   
“I hate you.” Nebris hissed, stubborn until the end.   
But his tenacity didn’t stop him from pressing his tongue against the tip and tasting the precome, listening with satisfaction as Etho groaned while the sensations overpowered him. 

To satisfy his ego, Nebris told himself this was all part of his escape plan as he took Etho into his mouth. It was a distraction, nothing more. An opportunity to feed. This meant nothing, absolutely nothing at all. 

Even when Nebris was on his knees servicing Etho’s cock with his mouth, the ninja had to find other ways to bring him lower. He bucked forward with a moan, forcing Nebris to deepthroat him. He choked slightly before Etho moved back slightly and gave him a chance to breathe. How caring of him. Not to be outdone, Nebris started to move his tongue quicker, swirling and sucking until Etho came undone and lost the control he valued so greatly - if only temporarily. 

Etho bucked again, but this time he was ready. He moaned in pleasure as he hit the back of Nebris’ throat and Nebris knew he was growing close to release. Nebris’ own erection was painfully hard, but the chains prevented him from palming at it. Etho climaxed with a cry, and shot hot cum down his throat. Briefly, he contemplated spitting it out but Etho did not remove his cock until he saw Nebris swallow. Asshole. 

“That was… Unexpected.” Etho mused, ruffling his hair absentmindedly after he had tucked his cock away.   
His eyes trailed downwards, drinking in his body. He smirked as his gaze landed on Nebris’ obvious bulge.   
“Need a hand with that?” he asked, deceptively innocent.  
The frustration made him want to groan. He needed it so badly. He bit back a plea. 

“It wouldn’t be unwelcome” he answered cautiously.   
Etho’s eyes had that dangerous glint once more.   
“Perhaps you should beg for it. Prove it is safe to let you go.”  
The words left a bitter taste in his mouth. With shame, he remembered how easily he had given into Etho and flushed. Things should have been the other way round. Nebris was always in control. Everybody knew that. 

“Never.” he growled.   
Etho rolled his eyes.   
“You never learn, do you Nebris? Never mind. I can be patient.” he responded, You’ll come running to me for it soon enough. I’m in your head, your blood. I think I’ll let you go now. Something tells me you aren’t going to be a problem anymore.”  
His anger got the better of him.   
“I wouldn’t be so sure.”

Etho laughed and leaned forward, the proximity doing nothing to help Nebris’ arousal.  
“Stay out of our way Nebris. Or I’ll have to teach you more lessons.” he warned.  
Nebris face twisted into a feral smile.  
“Kinky.” he sneered.   
“I don’t have to let you go.” Etho reminded him. 

Nebris forced himself to calm down. A brilliant plan for revenge had already formulated in his mind. Etho would be his, he was sure of that. He would take him for a thrall and then the ninja would be the one sucking him off.  
“Fine. Have it your way. But promise me you’ll come visit the club some time.” he said meekly.

Etho reached for a shackle.  
“What? And sit among a crowd full of demons. I don’t think so.”  
“A private performance then.” Nebris suggested, hoping to make him blush.

“Get gone Nebris. Before I change my mind.” the ninja ordered, removing the chains.   
“Until we meet again.” Nebris mocked.  
With the shackles removed, he was free to melt into the shadows and disappear. He resolved not to tell Vechs about this. He would never hear the end of it. Sooner or later, Etho would be his thrall. He was sure of it. (He was lying to himself, of course, but Nebris was nothing if not proud).


End file.
